


Red Like a Rose

by CaptainofBookNerdUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asmodeus/Castiel - unrequited, Cas is Human, Lots of Angst, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, there is no Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainofBookNerdUniverse/pseuds/CaptainofBookNerdUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas catches the eye of Asmodeus, a prince of Hell, Cas strikes a deal in order to keep Dean safe. Rule by Asmodeus’ side forever, or see the ones you love killed.<br/>Will Dean find a way to rescue Cas from Asmodeus’ clutches, or will Cas be condemned to spend the rest of eternity in the Palace of the Damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up had become Dean’s favorite part of the day, mainly because he got to wake up next to Cas. 

Ever since Cas had become human, the ex-angel made a home with the Winchesters at the bunker. Dean shifted so that he was leaning on his elbow, gazing down at the sleeping form of Castiel. 

Cas was facing towards him on his side, both of his hands laid under his cheek in a sort of prayer-like position. 

Dean leaned in to kiss the top of Cas’ soft, ruffled hair, then went into the bathroom to get ready. 

When he emerged from the bathroom, Cas was awake and sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, blinking blearily and looking around. His hair more mussed up than usual. Dean thought Cas looked adorable.

Dean chuckled. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.” 

He walked over to kiss Cas on the forehead.

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas said with a small smile.

“I’ll go make breakfast. How does eggs and bacon sound?”

Cas smiled. 

“That sounds wonderful, Dean.”

Dean pecked Cas on the cheek, and walked out towards the kitchen.

Cas smiled to himself. It was moments like these that made being human so worthwhile.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as breakfast was finished, Sam brought up the topic of a new hunt.

“Five dead in Minden, Nebraska. Reports say that each eye witness had smelled a strong scent of rotting eggs and decay at each of the crime scenes. So, what do you think? Demons?” Sam looked up from his tablet, looking at Dean.

“Most likely.” Dean sighed then got up, bringing his used plate along with him to deposit into the sink. “I’ll pack the holy water and the angel blades. We leave at noon.”

At half-past noon, all three of them were in the impala, making their way towards Minden, Nebraska.

* * *

“Dean!” Sam yelled, trying to warn Dean of the demon that was sneaking up on him from behind. Luckily Cas was there, and it was dispatched quite quickly.

The hunt turned out to be a lot more demons than they had expected. They were expecting at least two or three demons or maybe even five, but instead they were reigning close to two dozen. They followed the trail of clues to an abandoned warehouse, only to realize that it was a trap.

When all hope seemed lost, a bright light illuminated the open space.

Dean shielded his eyes, and when it had dimmed enough for his eyes to see, he looked around and saw that all of the demons had disappeared. Even the bodies of the ones that they had brought down. Sam and Cas were okay. They too were surveying the scene around them. That was when Dean noticed the man standing at the far end of the warehouse, holding a white glowing orb in his hand.

“Who are you?” Dean demanded, quickly standing up, his angel blade in hand in case this strange man tried to do anything.

“Relax,” said the man, holding both his hands up by the side of his head. “My name is Oz, I’m a hunter, like you, there is no need for that.” Oz nodded towards Dean’s blade. “I just saved all of your lives.”

Dean took this time to properly inspect this stranger. He was tall and lean, pitch-black hair, and prominent cheek bones. Dean had to admit that he was attractive and he looked friendly enough, but something about him seemed off.

Maybe it was the way he was eyeing Cas.

Dean narrowed his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded.

Oz’s gaze shifted back to Dean, albeit reluctantly.

“Picked up this hunt in the newspaper, thought I’d give it a look, but it looks like you guys beat me too it.” He replied.

“Yeah well, thanks for saving our lives, but, uh, we really need to get going.” Dean said, hoping his tone was enough to say ‘I hope I never see you again’.

“Dean.” Sam chastised before turning back to Oz. “My name is Sam, this is my brother, Dean,” he gestured towards Dean, “and this is Cas.” Sam said, pointing towards Cas.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Although Oz’s statement was meant to be directed towards all three of them, his gaze was concentrated on Cas. Oz winked at the formal angel which caused Cas to squint his eyes and tilt his head in the way that Dean found endearing.

Dean gritted his teeth.

“Nice to meet you. Goodbye.” he said, making a show of taking Cas’ hand into his and dragging the poor man along.

“C’mon Sammy!” growled Dean, and soon after delivering an apology towards Oz, Sam followed.

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam asked, exasperated once they had left the warehouse. “That guy saved our lives, and you’re being such a jerk.”

Dean mumbled something under his breath while getting into the driver’s side of the impala. Sam sighed, getting into the passenger’s seat while Cas got in through the back.

 

About ten minutes into the drive, it began to rain heavily. So heavy that Dean couldn’t even see out of the windshield.

Dean pulled Baby over and flopped back into his seat, letting out a long sigh of frustration.

“Guess we’re stuck here ‘till the rain stops,” Dean said.

Twenty minutes later and the rain has not stopped. It had only poured down harder.

Dean was about to start the car again, willing to drive in this storm if it meant finding dry shelter when someone tapped on his window.

Startled, Dean looked up.

It was Oz.

“Great,” Dean muttered.

Sam hit him in the shoulder, giving him the Be nice look.

Dean only opened the car door a little bit, but rain poured onto him as if he were under a shower.

Great.

“I noticed you guys were trapped out here in the storm. My house isn’t really that far from here, would you like to stay with me until the storm passes?” Oz offered.

Dean wanted to decline. “Well that’s-”, but Sam cut him off.

“-very generous of you. Thank you, if it isn’t too much trouble.”

 _Fucking pansy_ , Dean thought.

Oz shook his head. “Oh, no believe me; there’s plenty of space for everybody.”

 

Oz wasn’t lying when he said that there was plenty of space for everybody. In fact there was more than enough space. He lived in a fucking mansion.

Him, Sam, and Cas stood in the foyer, gaping at the grandeur that is Oz’s house.

The house was very modernized. White carpet and white walls, with robin-blue colored furniture.

Crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceiling.

“Rooms are upstairs through the hallway to your left.” said Oz.

“How do you live in a place like this?” sputtered Dean.

Oz shrugged. “My wealth was inherited, so I am very well-off.”

“How did you end up hunting?” asked Sam. “It looks like you have all you need right here.”

“The supernatural runs in my family,” Oz replied nonchalantly.

“Alright,” Dean said, rubbing his hands together. “I’m starving. I’m thinking about making my famous cheeseburgers tonight, if that’s okay with you?” Dean asked, looking over for Oz’s approval.

Oz nodded. “Of course. Feel free to use the kitchen as much as you wish.”

“Nice,” was all Dean said before he walked off.

 

Dean knocked on the door to his and Cas’ room.

“Dinner’s ready,” he announced.

Cas hummed in acknowledgment, his nose buried in a book.

Dean walked over to where Cas was sitting on the bed.

“Watcha readin’?” Dean asked, looking over Cas’ shoulder.

The book was leather bound, old, and looked to be written in Enochian.

“I found this book in the library,” Cas answered. “It’s amazing. Oz’s library has twice as many books as the bunker.”

Dean tried not to feel jealous about that fact.

“Yeah, well food’s ready, and it’s probably going to get cold soon the longer we stay up here.”

“Not hungry,” Cas murmured, his eyes still skimming the pages of the book.

“Well, you gotta eat something,” Dean said gruffly. “You barely had anything to eat for lunch.”

“Fine,” Cas huffed, putting down the book, then proceeded by following Dean downstairs.

Once Cas entered the dining room, he took up his plate of food then spun right back around, heading back to their room, most likely to finish that book.

“Fucking nerd, he’s worse than Sam,” he heard Dean mutter.

 

On his way over to the room he and Dean share, Cas passed by Oz’s room. His door was wide open and Cas noticed Oz sitting by the window, watching the scene below him.

Cas lingered outside of his doorway for a moment, then knocked.

Oz turned and smiled welcomely.

“Castiel, come in. What brings you to my chambers?”

While entering, Cas realized that Oz’s diction was different from when they met at the warehouse. Here, it was more sophisticated.

Once Cas was right next to Oz, he asked, “Are you not eating?”

“No,” Oz replied, then proceeded to look out of the window.

“Well then, you can have mine,” Cas offered, holding out his plate towards Oz.

Oz blinked down at the hamburger for some time as if he had never seen one before.

Cas shifted awkwardly on his feet, about to take it back and offer him something else when Oz smiled gently and took the plate from Cas’ hands.

“Thank you,” he said, “that is very kind of you.”

Cas shrugged. “I wasn’t very hungry.”

“Let me repay you for this act of kindness.”

Cas shook his head. “No, that’s okay, really.”

Oz stared curiously down at Cas. “You would do something for another and expect nothing from them?”

Cas looked up at Oz, and saw a hint of yellow in his eyes. Strange.

“Yes,” he said warily. “It comes with being a good person.”

“Are you a good person?” Oz murmured.

Cas hesitated before answering. “I believe have good intentions, but sometimes it is hard to -”

By now, he had realized that Oz was undoubtedly, intimately close. Too close for Cas’ comfort, so he took a step back.

“I think Dean is in need of my assistance.” Cas said. Of course it was a lie. Dean was undoubtedly enjoying his dinner downstairs.

A dark shadow passed over Oz’s face at the mention of Dean.

He nodded sharply. “Of course, go to Dean. He is, in fact, your lover?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, Dean and I are very happy together.”

Oz hummed in contemplation, and then smiled down at Cas, but it was a cold and hollow smile. A smile that had Cas wanting to crawl out of his skin.

Cas hurried out of the room, and it was then that, without a doubt, Cas knew there was something dark brewing within Oz.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas was brushing his teeth when Dean poked his nose back into their room.

Dean pushed the door open with his shoulder as he lugged something rather heavy and boxy into the room.

Cas finished up in the bathroom and came out to see Dean setting the large object onto the dresser.

“Dean, what is that?” asked Cas, trying to look around Dean to see what he was setting up. It was a wooden box with a crank at the side, and a large brass horn that resembled a sprouting flower at the top.

“It’s a record player,” replied Dean, “Never seen one this old before. Sure, maybe movies and stuff, but never up close.”

Dean turned his head towards Cas. “I wanna see if this still works.”

Dean then started to crank the handle, and when he let go, the record in the middle started to spin, and soft music filled the room.

Dean turned towards Cas fully and his right hand went to Cas’ waist while Cas’ left hand went to his shoulder as they laced their other hands together.

Slowly they rocked to the music.

“You know someday,” Dean murmured, “we can take a long break from all of this. You, me, and Sammy - we can all go to the zoo or something. I know how much you like animals.”

Cas leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder, his nose pressing against the side of Dean’s neck as he smiled softly.

“Yes, Dean. I would like that.”

Dean and Cas stayed together like that for the rest of the night. Even when the music stopped.

* * *

Two days passed and they were still in Oz’s mansion. The storm outside raging harder than before.

Cas was making his way towards his bedroom. He had just spent the afternoon in the library.

Ever since Oz’s strange behavior a few days ago, Cas can no longer feel as if he can trust him. So now, Cas tends to steer away from him. Observing Oz from afar.

As soon as he walked into his room, he noticed the red rose that lay on his bed, on top of his pillow.

Cas walked over to it and picked it up gingerly. Its petals were deep red, but turned a brighter shade of red and somewhat translucent in the sunlight.

The flower was beautiful.

Cas smiled to himself.

_Dean must have left it for me_ , he thought. _But where did he get the rose?_

He decided to ask Dean the next time he saw him.

Cas went downstairs to the kitchen and brought up a glass of water. He then placed the rose in the glass and placed it by the window.

Cas started to leave the room again and bumped into Dean on the way out.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hiya, Cas.” Dean smiled down at him.

Cas placed a small kiss on Dean’s lips.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean chuckled. “Wanna tell me what you’re thanking me for? Not that I’m complaining, but -”

“For the rose, Dean.”

Dean’s brow pulled together in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something but just at that moment, Sam barged into the room.

“Guys, something is wrong.”

Rose forgotten, they followed Sam into the living room.

There was definitely something wrong. Cas could feel it. The air in the room felt electrified, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

“Where is Oz?”

Sam shook his head. “That’s the thing, he disappeared.”

Dean swore under his breath. “Alright, we’re getting out of here.” But just as those words left his mouth, the room they were in faded away, and they were instead in what looked like a throne room.

Instead of white walls and a plush carpet, the walls and floor were made of a tan marble. At the far end of the room were two thrones, intricately carved out of the same marble as the rest of the room. Up above a large, iron chandelier hung.

Cas took a step forward and a blue forcefield instantly materialized, separating him from Dean and Sam,

“Cas!” Dean yelled, but an invisible force threw him and Sam against the wall and pinned them there.

Cas could only stare in horror as blood trickled from their mouths and down their chins.

“Ah, I see that you have finally decided to joined me,” said a voice from behind.

Cas whipped around only to see Oz sitting in one of the thrones, watching him coolly.

“What have you done, Oz?” Cas demanded.

“It’s actually Asmodeus,” Oz replied, his eyes instantly turning a dark yellow.

“Asmodeus…” recognition flashed across Cas’ face, then horror. “As in -”

“Yes, as in Asmodeus, one of the seven princes of Hell.” Oz - Asmodeus said with a sense of pride.

“Where have you brought us?”

Asmodeus spread his arms wide. “To my realm of course.”

“Your realm?” Cas inquired.

“Of course,” Asmodeus said. “Each prince has their own realm of Hell to rule over.”

“What about Crowley?”

Asmodeus scoffed. “What about Crowley? He keeps to his side, we keep to ours.”

“What do you want from us?” Cas demanded.

“More specifically, it’s what I want from you.” Answered Asmodeus.

Cas cast a glance back towards Dean and Sam, still pinned, then turned back towards Asmodeus. Cas waited for him to continue. Whatever Asmodeus wanted from him, Cas had already mentally agreed. He would do anything it takes if it meant that Sam and Dean get to go home alive.

“Stay here,” Asmodeus proposed. “Stay here with me forever and rule by my side.”

“Cas, no.” Dean sputtered out, blood dripping down his chin.

Cas ignored Dean.

“If I agree, you have to promise me that my friends get home safely and in one piece. Promise me they go home alive.” Cas ordered,

“I promise.”

“Then I agree.” Cas stated.

With a flick of his hand, Asmodeus relinquished the force that held Dean and Sam to the wall. They fell clumsily to the floor.

“Cas!” Dean half-stumbled towards Cas, but of course the barrier kept them apart.

Cas desperately wanted to go to Dean, to wrap his arms around him and never let go. Instead, he turned back towards Asmodeus, who had a small victorious smile on his face.

“Well, there is a throne right here, just for you.” Asmodeus gestured towards the second throne next to him.

Cas made his way slowly towards it. It was only when he sat down that it finally hits him. He would never see Sam or Dean again. He would never again watch movies in the bunker, or fall asleep on Dean’s shoulder, or walk in on Sam reading a book in the library, or smell Dean’s amazing burgers, or fall asleep only to wake up next to Dean. They will never again share stolen kisses, or soft touches that says more words than they themselves ever could. Tears made their way silently down his cheeks.

“Cas,” Dean begged. “Please, you don’t have to do this.”

“Except that he already has.” Snapped Asmodeus. “He has agreed, therefore he is staying here.”

“I am sorry, Dean.” Cas said quietly.

“Cas..”

“Begone!” Asmodeus demanded. “It is now my turn to uphold my side of the bargain.” and with a flick of his wrist, Dean and Sam faded away, returning back to their own realm.

The tears started to fall more heavily. They were gone, and he was stuck here in this god forsaken place.

“Do not cry, my dear angel.” Asmodeus said gently, Wiping away some of Cas’ tears with his fingertips.

“You will grow to like this place.”

Cas doubted it.


	4. Chapter 4

When the stone walls of the throne room started to fade away and the white walls of the living room took its place, Dean completely lost it.

“Cas!” Dean screamed. “God dammit, you son of a bitch! Give him back!” Dean yelled out into the open space.

Dean took a lamp from a nearby table and threw it against the wall.

“Dean -” Sam carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, comforting him. “We’ll get him back.”

Dean could only nod as his emotions ran rampant. He was filled with so much anger and frustration. Angry because he didn’t trust Oz in the first place, and yet he let his guard down. He should have done something before, now it was too late. Now Cas was stuck in God-knows-where in the depths of Hell with a demon prince for company. A demon prince who has a hard-on for his angel. The thought of Asmodeus touching Cas in any way made his blood boil.

“C’mon. I know who to call,” Dean said as he stormed out of the house, towards the impala, Sam following soon after. 

The storm had disappeared, no doubt it was created by Asmodeus to keep them there.

 Dean got into the driver’s seat while Sam got into the passenger side.

 As Dean started the car, he started making a mental list for the ingredients needed to summon an angel. More specifically, the Trickster.

* * *

 Not long after Dean and Sam disappeared, Asmodeus showed Cas to his room. Cas followed Asmodeus throughout the castle silently.

Soon, after many turns and going down dark hallways, Asmodeus stopped in front of a large, ornate, white door. The door looked out of place compared to the dark, cold, stony walls surrounding it. Opening the door revealed a beautiful room with royal blue murals painted on every wall.

To his right, at the far end of the room was an old dresser and a golden folding screen. Directly in front of him, in the middle of the wall, stood two glass doors that lead out to a small balcony. From what Cas could see, the view looked to be a beautiful garden, but upon closer inspection, the image shimmered.

It wasn’t real, Cas realized. It was a glamour.

To his left stood a plush-looking bed, and next to the bed sitting on a tall wooden stand, stood a vase holding a bouquet full of roses, roses that resembled -

“Where did you get those roses?” Cas heard himself asking.

 Asmodeus looked pleased.

 “Ah, so you liked my gift then?”

 “Gift?”

 "Surely you have wondered where that beautiful red rose had come from.”

 Cas’ mind came to a screeching halt.

 That rose that he had found lying on his bed just for him was not sent by Dean, but by Asmodeus.

“I’ll let you settle into your new home. I’ll see you at dinner,” and with that, Asmodeus shut the door, leaving Cas and his heartbreaking thoughts alone.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well, what do you know, it’s the Winchesters. _Again_. What can I do for you Dean-o?” Gabriel smiled at them, even though he was trapped in a ring of holy fire.

“We need your help,” Sam said.

“Well, _duh_ ,” Gabriel said, unwrapping a lollipop. “Why else would I be here? Or did you guys just couldn’t get enough of my dashingly good looks?”

Gabriel winked.

“Enough with the crap,” snapped Dean. “Cas needs your help.”

Gabriel straightened at the mention of his brother.

“Why, what’s wrong with him?”

“He’s been taken by a prince of Hell, Asmodeus, and we need your help to bring him back.” Sam explained.

Gabriel let out a long breath.

“That’s going to be a problem,” Gabriel said.

“Why?” Dean questioned.

“Because Asmodeus’ kingdom is lodged all the way in the depths of Hell, almost as far as Lucifer’s cage. That requires a lot of angel juice. I can bring you two in no problem, but it’s the getting you out that’s the tricky part. I’ll be a drained wreck. I’ll need a place where I can rest safely and recharge.”

“That won’t be a problem, just get us there,” Dean demanded.

“How about instead of going head first, we actually formulate a plan?” Gabriel said.

“Cas’ life is at stake,” Dean argued. 

“And so we don’t need to seal his fate when we go in there unprepared,” Gabriel shot back.

Dean’s shoulders slumped, Gabriel was right. “What should we do first?”

Gabriel tapped his chin. “Well, first of all we need to get an idea of what Asmodeus’ castle looks like. It would be nice to not go in blind. So, I’ll send your consciousness - only - down there, and you can map out the place for us.”

“What? All by myself?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry. No one will be able to see you."

“But -”

“No ‘buts’,” Gabriel said sternly. “Trust me, what I’m doing, I’m doing for my little bro. Now you’re going to do as I say, and let me out of this ring of holy fire so that we can get him back.”

Dean nodded and Sam extinguished the fire.

Gabriel then walked towards Dean and pressed his two fingers to Dean’s forehead.

For a moment, Dean felt his stomach drop. The experience was like that of going down the hill of a roller coaster.

Once the feeling subsided, Dean soon found himself in Asmodeus’ palace. He recognized the tan colored walls from the walls of the throne room.

Dean wondered around the castle a bit, mapping it out in his head. He soon came across a beautiful, white door, contrasting with the dull stone that surrounded it.

Dean walked through the door and found Asmodeus and Cas on the other side.

Panicking for a moment, Dean beelined towards the shaded corner of the room until he remembered that they couldn’t see him.

Cas sat crossed-legged on top of a very plush, luxurious-looking bed. This bed made Dean’s memory foam look like a board of cardboard. Asmodeus gently lifted Cas’ chin with both of his hands so that Cas’ gaze was levelled with his.

“Will you ever love me?”

Cas looked away.

“No,” he said quietly.

This was not the answer Asmodeus wanted to hear. He yanked his hands away from Cas’ face as if he had burned him.

“WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?” he bellowed. “I give you food. I give you clothes made from the most softest silk,” he said, gesturing pointedly at Cas’ attire, “I give you a feast every night fit enough for a god. I even built this palace. Just. For. You.

“So please,” he was almost at the point of begging now. “What more do you want from me?”

Cas glared at Asmodeus, his blue eyes held steel strength.

“You don’t get it do you? You can’t just buy someone’s love! You can’t keep someone here against their will and expect them to love you -”

Then a blade came into contact with Cas’ throat and for a moment Dean stopped breathing.

“You will love me,” Asmodeus said in a dangerous, low tone, “Or you will die trying.”

Then, all of a sudden, the tension seemed to drain from his shoulders, and he reverted to a more calm demeanor. With the blade still at Cas’ throat, Asmodeus turned and looked towards a corner of the room, towards Dean.

“You realize I can feel you, Dean.”

Dean sucked in a surprised breath. His whole body tingling from the demon’s gaze.

“Dean?” Cas asked, the hope clear in his voice. His eyes darted over to the corner where Dean supposedly was, but of course he saw nothing.

Dean felt a tugging at the pit of his stomach as he was pulled back into his realm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! So, I was planning on posting this chapter tomorrow, but I’ll be busy and won’t have the time, so have fun with the early chapter! <3

When Dean was brought back, he knew that they didn’t have a lot of time. Asmodeus knew that Dean was coming, so it wouldn’t be long before Asmodeus acted. Plus, Dean didn’t like the sound of Asmodeus’ words: _You will love me, or you will die trying_. He needed to get Cas out of there, pronto.

“So, Dean-o, what did you see?” asked Gabriel.

It didn’t take long for Dean to spring into action.

“Alright, so this is what we have to do.”

* * *

Cas had known that time ran differently in Hell, but knowing and experiencing are two very different things. In Hell, a few hours can feel like a couple of days.

So far, Castiel believes that he has been here for five days at least. Those days dragged and Cas has been miserable. Then Dean showed up, and Cas was beginning to let himself feel a little bit of hope.

“Dean?” Cas asked hopefully. Hoping maybe that Dean would give him a sign to show that he was really there.

It never came and Cas’ hope deflated.

Suddenly, Asmodeus was gripping tightly onto Castiel’s wrist and pulling him off of the bed and out of the room so harshly that Cas had stumbled a few times before correcting his stance and hurrying along behind Asmodeus, his arm still in Asmodeus’ iron grasp.

“I did not go through all of this trouble for that stupid human to steal you back!” he growled.

They soon entered the throne room, and Cas noticed the servants decorating the room as if for a large celebration.

“What’s going on?” asked Cas.

Asmodeus turned around, his hand letting go of Cas’ wrist as they came up to cup Cas’ face.

“This was supposed to be your coronation. Of course it was supposed it occur tomorrow, but that damn Winchester had to ruin everything,” he growled. “So we’re doing it today.”

Asmodeus lowered his face down to Cas’.

“And when you’re coronated into my kingdom, nothing will be able to take you away from me.”

Castiel felt dread settle into his veins.

Asmodeus called for a servant and one of them quickly appeared.

“Prepare Castiel for the coronation. This has to move quickly and smoothly before the Winchesters appear, and if any of you do spot a Winchester, kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plus, I'm really sorry this chapter is so short


	7. Chapter 7

When Gabriel transported them down, they ended up in one of the many hallways of Asmodeus’ palace.

Gabriel immediately slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. The archangel looked pale, a thin layer of sweat coated over his skin.

“Hey, you okay?” Sam asked, laying a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder to help steady him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Gabriel panted. “Just go, find Castiel.”

“What about you?”

Gabriel waved him off.

“I’ll be fine. I’m the Trickster, remember?” and with that, Gabriel gave a small smile and disappeared.

Sam blinked at the space that was once occupied by Gabriel.

“Great, he left us here,” Dean muttered.

Dean immediately started walking, but Sam yanked him back behind a corner. Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Sam shut him up with a look and a point of his finger. Dean looked to where Sam was pointing and found two demons walking down the hall.

Dean wanted to face-palm himself. Why was he being so careless? If he kept this up, this whole mission will be a bust.

As soon as those demons rounded the corner, Sam stabbed one with an angel blade, while Dean shoved the other one against the wall.

“Castiel,” Dean growled. “Where is he?”

“Throne room,” the demon whimpered.

_Well, that was easy._

With a flick of his wrist, an angel blade was embedded in the demon’s abdomen as its eyes flared orange. Dead.

Sam and Dean ran towards the throne room, taking out any demons they encountered along the way.

Soon, they found themselves in front of the doors that led into the throne room.

Even though Asmodeus and Cas stood just on the other side of the room, they still don’t know how many demons they were up against once they opened those doors.

“Ready?” asked Sam.

Dean nodded, and together, they shouldered through the heavy doors and into the throne room.

 

As soon as those doors burst open, chaos ensued.

A dozen demons came at Sam and Dean from all directions.

Cas took in the scene as he stood by the thrones.

Asmodeus took Cas’ arm.

“We must leave immediately,” he said urgently.

Cas had to think quickly.

Behind them, stood bowls containing different kinds of liquids needed for his coronation ceremony.

Cas took hold of a bowl that held yellow liquid.

Cas splashed the contents onto Asmodeus’ eyes.

Asmodeus screamed in pain as his hands went up to his face, freeing Castiel in the process.

Castiel ran towards the fight, picking up a discarded blade allowing him to slay any demons that came into his path. Among the all of the chaos, Cas was finally able to spot Dean. Cas started to run towards him, but then a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and he was pulled forcefully back. Cas’ knife slipped from his grip and onto the ground. His back collided against someone else’s chest. And that someone was Asmodeus.

Asmodeus grabbed a fistful of Cas’ hair and yanked his head back, so that his mouth was at Cas’ ear.

“If I can’t have you,” Asmodeus growled into his ear, while sparing a glance towards Dean. “Then no one can.”

Asmodeus willed the blade from the floor into his hand before plunging it into Cas’ stomach.

Cas saw only a white, blinding light as pain wracked his body.

He heard someone scream his name as Asmodeus twisted the knife then yanked it free.

Cas collapsed gracelessly towards the floor.

Cas laid on top of his stomach as red blossomed around him, like a rose unfurling its petals. Cas couldn’t help but think that the color of his blood matched the same color as the roses in his room.

Soon blood had blocked his airways, and made its way out of his mouth. If the wound in his stomach doesn’t kill him, suffocation clearly will.

He was then rolled over onto his back, and the first thing Cas saw was not the forrest green he had hoped for, but the dark yellow eyes of Asmodeus.

Asmodeus quickly straddle him as he cupped Cas’ face with both of his hands.

“I’m sorry it had to end like this, my love.”

He then leant in close and kissed Cas enough to bruise.

Cas could do nothing but take it. He was too weak to move. Even trying to breath was a tiring endeavor. Cas closed his eyes, not wanting this to be the last sensation he has before - Asmodeus was then violently thrown from Cas.

“Get the fuck away from him.” Growled a voice.

A blurry but familiar figure stood protectively above him, his stance furious and tense, an angel blade in one hand.

Dean, Cas tried to call his name, but only gurgling sounds followed with blood came out of his mouth.

Dean quickly knelt by his side.

“Cas,” he said brokenly, while taking stock of Cas’ injuries.

Dean was _So close_ … _**So close**_. He travelled this far only to have Cas ripped away from him like this.

“There is nothing you can do to save him _Dean_ ,” Asmodeus spat.

A cold, steel determination settled over Dean’s eyes.

Dean took his angel blade and travelled to where Asmodeus lay.

“Thank you, Dean. For giving me the satisfaction of knowing that I’ve won, and that you’ll never be able to love your precious Castiel ever again.”

Dean brought the angel blade over his head, then drove it through Asmodeus’ heart, but Asmodeus only laughed.

“Your puny little angel blade won’t kill me, Dean. I’m a prince of Hell!”

“It won’t, but he will.”

Dean nodded behind Asmodeus where Gabriel stood.

Realization dawned over Asmodeus’ eyes as he twisted around, trying to extract the angel blade from his chest.

Gabriel placed his hand on Asmodeus’ forehead and smote him.

Dean shielded his eyes from the bright light, and when he was able to see again, he saw Asmodeus’ dead vessel, eyes burnt.

“Dean!” Sam called from Cas’ side, hands pressed against the stab wound, staunching the blood flow.

Dean turned towards Gabriel. “Can you heal him?”

“If I want to have enough juice to send us all back? No.”

“Gab-”

“But!” he said, pulling out a small white orb from his pocket. “I found Asmodeus’ weapons stash.”

Dean remembered Asmodeus using an orb like the one in Gabriel’s hand the first time they had met.

“What is that?”

“It’s a soul collector,” explained Gabriel. “The soul goes in and whenever I want, I can set it free.”

“Cas is dying. Will it be enough?” asked Dean.

“When the soul enters the orb, the soul only exists as energy. All mortal wounds disappear. When I set him free, he will manifest whole and without injury.”

Dean nodded. “Let’s do this then.”

“Sam, you should back away,” Gabriel warned.

Sam did as told.

Gabriel raised the orb and soon it started to glow white. The glow grew until it enveloped the whole room, and when it dimmed, Castiel was no longer lying on the floor.

“Alright!” Gabriel exclaimed, pocketing the orb. “Let’s take you guys home.”

Gabriel placed his fingers on the Winchesters' foreheads, and together they disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

_Pain was all Cas felt after the blade pierced his stomach. Pain and then numbness. Soon the numbness started to ebb away until he felt almost weightless. It was a pleasant feeling._

_Death wasn’t so bad, thought Cas._

_Cas didn’t know where he was. He was surrounded by white light. Cas felt as if he were drifting through time and space._

_Drifting… Drifting… Drifting…_

 

Cas’ eyes fluttered open and as they focused, Cas realized that he was staring at the ceiling of the bedroom he and Dean shared in the bunker.

Cas could feel the tempurpedic mattress beneath his back, and he knew that he was home.

Cas brought a hand up to his stomach, where the stab wound should be, but it felt nothing. Cas lifted up the shirt and found that not even a scar was left behind.

Sadness filled Cas’ heart. He must be dead. There was no possible way that he would have healed so quickly from a wound as grave as that.

Cas then remembered the white light and the weightlessness and those memories confirmed his fears.

_What about Dean? Sam?_

Suddenly, the door swung open and Dean stepped inside.

For a moment, everything froze, neither man moved, just staring at the other like deer trapped in the headlights of a car.

Dean made the first move. He rushed over to Castiel and enveloped him in a tight hug.

Cas buried his face into the side of Dean’s neck and just breathed in his scent.

When they pulled apart, Dean took Cas’ face into his hands and kiss him with so much love that if Cas had been standing it would have made his knees crumble.

“Am I dead?” Cas whispered when they broke apart.

Dean chuckled and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair.

“No, angel. You’re not dead.” he answered.

Castiel’s hand then went to his stomach. “Then how -”

“Gabriel saved you.”

Cas heard a flutter of wings and soon Gabriel stood behind Dean, red lollipop in hand.

“He’s right, Cassie. Without me you’d be dead.”

Dean jumped, startled. “Jesus!”

Gabriel smiled down at him.

“Nope, just me.”

Dean sighed, continuing to card his fingers through Cas’ hair.

“Cas! You’re awake!” exclaimed Sam as he walked into the bedroom, giving Cas a light hug.

“I’m glad you all are okay,” said Cas.

“ And I’m just glad that you’re alive,” Dean said, burying his nose into Cas’ hair.

“Dean?” Cas mumbled.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I would really like to go to the zoo now.”

Dean laughed. “Whatever you want, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's done!! Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, kudos, or leave comments on my fic. It means a lot to me, and I love each and every one of you <3\. Have a nice day!!


End file.
